


Denial // Acceptance

by SimplyShelbs16



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: Episode: s03e02 Emotion Sickness, F/M, Ficlet, Gen, Possibly Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23605993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyShelbs16/pseuds/SimplyShelbs16
Summary: Post-Emotion Sickness. Kim works through some things after Ron takes her home from the Middleton Days festival.
Relationships: Kim Possible & Ron Stoppable
Kudos: 8





	Denial // Acceptance

**Author's Note:**

> So, I decided to do this cause everyone always asks me my opinion on why I think Kim went so crazy over Eric if she was supposedly falling in love with Ron. This is based on my HC that she didn't outright bring up her feelings to Ron because he spent the entirety of Emotion Sickness trying to avoid a relationship and break up with her, so of course she'd be scared of his rejection.

The truth flashed like a neon light. Kim had spent months pretending everything was just the same old same old. Thanks to Doctor Bortel’s moodulators, there was no ignoring the fluttering in her stomach or the way her lips still tingled from the last time they kissed. She couldn’t pinpoint exactly when she began to realize that her feelings for her best friend were so far from ‘just friends,’ but all the effort she put into trying to deny it was all for naught. 

She bit her lip, struggling to keep it all together. _Okay, so I have feelings for Ron. My Ron._ “My Ron,” she repeated out loud. He had always been ‘Her Ron.’ Kim remembered how freaked out he was over the moodulator sitch. He spent the entire night trying to figure out how to break up with her. She shuddered at the idea of him finding out or even realizing that the moodulators only enhanced the feelings that already existed by making you feel them one at a time. He may have been ‘Her Ron,’ but she was never gonna be ‘His Kim.’

And she accepted that. It wasn’t going to be easy, shutting down her feelings for him again, but it was, well, possible. She needed to get back out there—maybe it was time to date someone new. There was no rush. When the opportunity presented itself again, she promised herself she would try. Her friendship with Ron meant the world to her, and she refused to let a little heartbreak get in the way of that. 


End file.
